Both Sides Now
by redwolffclaw
Summary: How different would Santabarbaratown 2 be if Shawn had arrived a few moments earlier? When Shawn is shot instead of Henry, what will the retired detective do to find Jerry Carp and bring his son's assailant to justice? Warning: Big spoilers for Santabarbaratown 2. If you haven't seen the episode, this will ruin it for you. NOW COMPLETE
1. The Difference of a Few Seconds

**Author's Notes: I am breaking my own rule of finishing other stories before I get to more, but this challenge really intrigued me. The introduction is short and it has a lot of similarities to the episode it is based on but the differences will pop up and become more pronounced as the story goes on.**

**This story is going to be as close as I can make Santabarbaratown 2 if Shawn got shot instead of Henry. There will be similarities to the regular episode and dialogue. They are on purpose, not just to plagerize or because I am lazy, lol.**

**I do not own Psych.**

* * *

**Both Sides Now**

**Chapter 1- The Difference of a Few Seconds**

Standing on the private beach belonging to Jerry Carp, Henry looked into the pained eyes of one of his closest friends for 22 years and then to the gun pointed at his chest. "It's not too late to do the right thing Jerry."

Jerry faltered for a moment, and lowered the gun. Henry breathed a small sigh of relief, until the desperate man leveled the weapon on him once more, determination etched on his features. _This is it, I'm going to be shot._ Henry thought and he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"JERRY NO!" Shawn's voice echoed across the beach. He was in a full out run and was relieved to see he had made it in time. He rushed up to the pair and skidded to a halt between the gun and Henry.

Glaring at his son for his stupidity, Henry growled, "What the hell are you doing Shawn? Get the hell out of here!"

Holding out his hands to Jerry while still blocking the shot at his dad Shawn tried to reason with the armed man. "Jerry, don't do this man... You've known my dad like, forever. You guys were like the Three Musketeers when I was growing up."

"There were four of us Shawn." Jerry stated as Henry kept trying to push Shawn back and away from the gun.

Doing his best to remain nonchalant Shawn shrugged, "I've never understood that either... there were four of them too but they called themselves the Three Mu..."

"Shut up!" Jerry jabbed the gun at Shawn, who quickly raised his hands again.

Fearing for his son's life more than his own, Henry was almost begging, "Let him leave Jerry, this is between you and me."

The pained look was back. "I'm sorry Henry..." Jerry's finger tightened and he pulled the trigger, the bullet hit Shawn in the right chest.

The force of the shot threw Shawn backwards into his father and knocked them both on the ground. Jerry took that moment to hightail it down the beach towards the back of his house.

Sliding out from underneath his son, Henry started to panic. The blood stain didn't look very big so far, but who knows what type of damage it did to his son internally. "Hold on kid!" He shouted. Shawn was still moving weakly and Henry saw that he was pointing at his pocket. Reaching in he found Shawn's I-Phone and immediately dialed 911.

"This is..." He paused for a millisecond. He almost said consultant liaison for the SBPD, but he had retired just that morning. "Henry Spencer. I have a police consultant down! I need an ambulance right now!"

* * *

The gurney burst through the emergency room doors with Henry not far behind. "Keep pressure on the wound! He might have internal bleeding. How many gunshot wounds have you treated? _Damn it Shawn_ how could you be so stupid?"

The surgeons were hurrying down the hallway spouting a lot of medical jargon that Henry didn't understand but he did overhear that they were taking Shawn to surgery immediately. As they rounded a corner into a room a brown haired nurse stepped in his way. She was holding up her hands indicating that he should stop. "Sir you have to stay here."

Henry glared and pointed at the woman, "Listen lady, that is my son in there and there is no way I am leaving his side till he is ok!"

Understanding he was upset and having to deal with these situations on a daily basis, she held her ground. "Sir you would just be in the way, let us take care of it." She turned around and headed into the room leaving Henry standing alone in the hallway pulling out whatever hair he had left.

* * *

Shawn was finally out of surgery two hours later. The steady beeps from the heart monitor were a welcome sign to Henry. It meant his son was holding on. His lung had collapsed and they had to insert a breathing tube so Shawn wouldn't suffocate. _Poor kid._ Henry lamented as he saw all the wires connected to his boy.

Henry had already called everyone and let them know what happened. Gus was heading over from his supposed _real _job at the pharmaceutical company, and Juliet and Carlton were at Jerry's house going over the crime scene, trying to find the rogue retired officer. They had no luck so far and Henry knew by then, it would be almost impossible to find him. Jerry had a lot of buddies that he could go running to and he only knew a few of them but he promised himself that he would. Sooner or later, he would find the son of a bitch that shot his son.

He knew for a fact that if Shawn had shown up even thirty seconds later, he would be the one laying on the bed, or he could have possibly died. It was lucky that Jerry had missed most of Shawn's vital organs. It could have been so much worse.

Gripping Shawn's hand, Henry sighed deeply. "Listen kid. I know I haven't been all that patient with you lately and I- I wish I would have shown you how proud I am of what you do. Even if I am not exactly happy with how you do it." Henry half smiled, wondering what Shawn would say if he were awake and could actually hear what he said.

Woody unceremoniously entering the room caused Henry to jump a bit and let go of Shawn's hand. The coroner's eyes were wide and he was carrying a black bag, "I am so sorry I came as soon as I heard." He started fumbling with the black bag and unzipping it. Henry realized it was a body bag. "I brought a six footer." Woody continued as if the size of the bag was a favor.

Henry's jaw clenched. "Strode, you have five seconds to get out of this room."

Finally noticing the steadily beeping heart monitor Woody's expression changed from sympathy to shock. "Oh... awkward..." Rising from the chair, Henry grabbed Woody by the medical coat, pushed him out the door and slammed it, even though he was still talking. "I'll come back later th..."

Grumbling about stupidity Henry sat back down in the chair and waited for everyone to show up.

* * *

A day later and still no sign of Jerry. The investigation had been going around the clock but it was a bit hindered by the fact that Juliet spent most of her time in Shawn's hospital room rather than looking for his shooter. Henry couldn't blame her, and with the detective and Gus hanging around, he had been able to step away for a few minutes every now and then.

It was during one of those breathers that he was blindsided by a voice he wished he never had to hear again...

"Heeeeeyyy!" She giggled.

Henry spun around and came face to face with his crazy stalker from six months before. She was pushing an old man in a wheelchair down the hall and eyeing other older men like they were pieces of ribs that she would just gobble down if given the chance. He couldn't deny that she was a pretty lady, but the woman was downright batty. He put on a fake smile. "Oh hey uh... Chelsey right?"

She giggled more at the happiness of being remembered, and Henry cringed at the sound. "How are you doing you hottie you?" She slapped him on the chest and got uncomfortably close.

"Well you know, I'm uh just here visiting my son. He was shot and..."

"Oh my God! I am so sorry... he's not going to die is he?" Henry was shocked at the actual concern she was showing, until she reached up and squished his lips together, "_because I don't want to see such a handsome man so sad_." She baby talked.

Backing up and pushing her hand away, Henry put his foot down. "Listen, you are a sweet girl but I am a bit old for you and I really need to get back to my son now." Henry backed up, keeping her in his sights until he was to the stairs. He then he turned and bolted up them, hopefully to never see that woman or hear her God awful laugh again.

"Call me!" She called after him.

* * *

When Henry entered Shawn's hospital room, Juliet, who had been sitting with is son, stood up. She could see the tiredness and concern in Henry's eyes. She had the same look in her own.

Approaching the bed, Henry looked at Shawn and made a decision. Since Juliet was there to keep an eye on her boyfriend, he would go find Jerry himself. He of all people would know where to look for the son of a bitch, so why not?

As if reading his mind, Juliet put a hand on Henry's arm. "I can tell what you're thinking. _Please _don't try to get involved in this case Henry."

"Juliet, he's my son. I need to do something. I can't just sit around all day knowing that I can help find Jerry."

"I love Shawn too, but we are both too close to this case. Chief Vick has all but taken me off of it. She keeps saying that I should take a couple _personal_ days. I think you should too. You look exhausted." Juliet pleaded with Henry. She knew he was just as- if not more so- stubborn as Shawn.

Henry sighed. He hated to lie to her but the more he waited, the harder Jerry would be to find. "Ok Juliet, Gus is coming soon to pick me up and take me back to my truck. I'll head home then ok?"

Juliet smiled and shared a small hug with Henry before they both sat down to wait for Gus.

* * *

**End notes: I know I should have updated my other story this weekend, but don't fear. It will be posted tomorrow. I just needed a bit of a break after three doubles. :D**


	2. Two Roads Diverge

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, this is where Henry starts doing his thing and the investigation starts to split. Hope you like the alternate events that transpire because of the change. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Two Roads Diverge**

On the ride back to Jerry's house, Gus cast nervous glances in Henry's direction. The younger man had experienced the wrath of the elder Spencer before and he knew the explosion that was brewing inside of the former detective. Juliet had told Gus to make sure Henry got home alright and he intended to do just that.

As soon as they stopped in the driveway, Henry got out of the car. Gus wondered where all the cops where. _They're supposed to be here, investigating right? _Henry had paused to look around for a moment and Gus was sure he was about to head for his truck. Unexpectedly, Henry turned the opposite direction and went up the front steps onto the deck of the house. "What are you doing? This is a crime scene!" Gus complained.

"Looks like they're done here. Gives us some time to look around for ourselves." Henry headed for the glass doors at the top of the steps.

"What do you mean 'ourselves?' I need to get something to eat and get back to the hospital to see Shawn."

Whirling on the young man, Henry poked a finger at his chest, "Look Gus, you can help me investigate and find Jerry Carp, or you can hold Shawn's hand at the hospital. Which is it going to be?"

Flinching away from Henry's anger, Gus decided to stay. "Okay, I'm in." He watched as Henry tried the door and it was locked. "What now?"

Henry contemplated breaking the glass until he remembered something Jerry had told him a few years ago. Following the deck to the front of the house, with Gus in tow, he lifted one of the log decorations near the front door and shook it, hearing a satisfying rattle inside. "Jerry told me about this on our last fishing trip. He said if I was ever up this way to go on in and help myself. I think I might just do that today." He smirked humorlessly.

_Wow, Shawn was right. Those hide a key things really don't work when they're sitting on decks._ Gus admitted to himself and followed Henry through the door.

Entering the house, the first thing Henry noticed was how well decorated it was. He got the same retirement pension that Jerry did, and he would never be able to afford half the items on display just in the foyer. With more than a little satisfaction Henry knocked over a large white bust sitting on a pedestal. "Whoops."

Gus' eyes widened in surprise. "Um, maybe I should go..."

"Guster don't be a baby. Jerry made this personal." He practically growled and continued to look around. The second thing that Henry noticed was Jerry's wallet and keys were lying on the table, untouched. "He can't have gone far..." He mumbled.

"What?" Gus' attention snapped to Henry. He had been eyeing the kitchen with more than a little envy.

"He didn't take his keys or wallet, he can't be too far." It seemed to Henry that he had been right about Jerry having help, but whose help was the question. "Let's check his records. There has got to be something in there about his business dealings." He started to head for the desk but stopped. He noticed a picture of Jerry and his other imprisoned ex-friend Jack Atwater. He picked it up and crumpled it before tossing it across the room. "Jackasses."

A bit more digging on Henry's part yielded no new clues. Tossing files aside frivolously, Henry started getting upset and desperate. "There has to be something here damn it!"

Gus mused at the fact that when angry, Henry reminded him a lot of Shawn, even if Henry had a bit more control over his temper. "Can we get out of here now?" Gus asked as Henry was looking at the last few files.

Freezing, Henry looked at the paper in his hand. It was a receipt for services rendered at the firing range Jack Atwater owned at the edge of town. "Now why would Jerry have this?" The connection between the two was getting to be too much to ignore. Henry groaned inwardly, it looked like he would have to talk to Jack again, he may know something about where Jerry could be hiding. "Ok, Gus let's-" The door opening caught both men's attention and they both scrambled to hide behind the covered piano in the next room.

"Oh my God." Gus whispered panicking. "What if it's Jerry?"

"Then I kill him." Rage flashed in Henry's eyes.

Gus' brow scrunched "With what?"

"You know, the point of _hiding_ Guster is to not let them find you. So be quiet!" Henry hissed.

"I'm out of here. This is too much." Gus went to move.

Henry grabbed his arm, "Shut up and stay down! You're giving away our position!"

A gun was suddenly in their face and Gus flinched away, "Oh man! I told you this wasn't a good idea!"

"Damn it Spencer" The familiar voice of Detective Lassiter cursed. The last people he had expected to see hiding behind furniture in this house was Henry Spencer and Burton Guster, but here they were. "I should have known. What are you doing here? O'Hara said you were going home." Carlton holstered his weapon and yelled down the hall, "McNab! We're clear!"

Henry stood up and pulled Gus to his feet as well as Buzz McNab entered the room. "Hi guys. Sorry to hear about Shawn. I hope he'll be ok."

Gus gave the officer a confused look. "What are you doing here Buzz?"

"Well, Detective O'Hara was ordered on leave by the Chief, and Detective Lassiter needed some back up." Buzz grinned widely, happy to be working with his idol.

Carlton scoffed, "Don't get used to it sparky. Once O'Hara is back on you will be getting enough coffee for me to make up for this lapse in the Chief's judgment."

"Why are you here Lassiter?" Henry asked, getting right to the point.

"I had a hunch we may have missed something. I saw the wallet on the desk. If Jerry didn't take it, he may be closer than we think."

Nodding, Henry agreed with the detective's conclusions. "I'm going to go talk to Atwater again. He may know where Jerry might be hiding."

Pointing at Henry, Carlton stated clearly, "_You_ are going to go home and get some sleep. Someone your age shouldn't be up past their bed time Spencer."

"I have just as much right to be here as you Lassiter!"

"You quit two days ago remember? Or has your senility kicked in already?"

Both men were starting to get in each other's faces before both Buzz and Gus pulled them apart. "Guys! Hold it! This isn't helping us find Carp!"

With one last glare both angry men stood down. "I'm going to talk to Jack, and you can't stop me." Henry walked out of the house grumbling, Gus in tow. _Senile!_ Henry thought bitterly. _Once I get Jerry behind bars, then we'll see who's senile._

Gus' phone went off as they stood in front of Henry's truck. "It's Juliet." Gus stated and answered it. "Hello?" After a pause and a hopeful glance at Henry, Gus chirped. "That's great, I'll be right there." He closed the phone and stated happily, "Shawn is coming to! I'm heading to the hospital."

Henry knew that was where Gus wanted to be anyway, but he had a job to do. "I'll meet you there later. I am going to talk to Jack. They're transporting him soon and I want to talk to him first."

"Ok, I'll tell Juliet and Shawn what happened." Henry watched as Gus hopped in his Blueberry and headed off.

Carlton and Buzz were exiting the house just as Henry was getting in his truck. "Hold up Henry!" Carlton jogged up to him. "I may have been, out of line with the senile statement. I haven't gotten much sleep lately, and my temporary partner's perpetual cheerfulness is chaffing my style." The detective cast a glance at Buzz who was checking out the potted plants with interest, probably wondering if he should get some himself. "I was wondering if I could join you in questioning Atwater."

Henry huffed out a breath. "Fine, meet me at my house. We'll take your car." He closed his door and headed home.

"McNab! I'm going with Spencer. Get back to the station and keep the pot warm for me." _Working with Henry… I'm going to need it._ Carlton figured.

* * *

Henry glared across the interrogation table at the orange clad Jack Atwater. He had once called this man his friend, until he found out that the former detective was running protection for a drug business run out of an establishment called The Blue Derby, and assaulted his son in an alley, giving him a black eye. Henry and Carlton had just finished telling Jack about the events of the previous two days.

Putting his head in his hands, Jack admitted. "Look, I was just trying to scare Shawn off before. I never thought that Carp would shoot the kid, I really didn't." The statement elicited no response from Henry. "I'm going to tell the DA everything, ya know. It may make me look better with the judge too." Jack smirked, knowing that stool pigeons could bargain to get lesser sentences easier than people who wouldn't talk. He had nothing else to lose at this point.

"I just want to know one thing. Where is Carp!?" Henry demanded, leaning forward on the table, resisting the urge to punch Jack in the face.

Jack shook his head. "He has a lot of friends, and you won't have to look far, but he was into a lot more stuff than I ever was. I was an idiot to let him use my place for that crap."

One of the guards walked in the room. "I'm sorry but your time is up, he needs to get ready for transport now."

Carlton held up a hand, indicating he needed one more moment, "What crap did he use your business for?"

"I didn't really dig ya know, but I saw guns go through my place, a lot of guns." The guard motioned to the door and Henry and Carlton stood to leave. Jack shot them a concerned glance. "Be careful Henry, these are dangerous people."

"Oh yea I am sure he is so grateful for your concern." Carlton quipped sarcastically before following Henry out the door.

Walking down the hallway, Carlton and Henry discussed what they knew about the case. "So, according to Atwater, Carp has been pushing guns through the Red Chief Firing range. That's pretty ballsy considering that's one of the training ranges for the precinct." Carlton knew from experience that officers used that range all the time.

Henry looked at his watch. It was after noon and he had promised Gus that he would visit Shawn at the hospital. He rubbed his face, trying to wake up a bit. "Let's head to the hospital first. I need to visit Shawn and see how he's doing."

"Fine." Carlton grumbled and they were soon taking off in his black Ford Fusion, heading to the hospital.

* * *

When they arrived, Gus and Juliet were sitting next to Shawn's bed. He seemed woozy but awake, and couldn't talk due to the tube inserted in his throat.

Carlton grimaced at how much pain Shawn must have been in. "Jeezus Spencer, you look like a train wreck."

Henry elbowed the detective for his lack of tact and moved beside his on. "Hey kid, how's it hanging."

"He can't talk or write yet, the doctor says it should be soon but he still needs his rest." Juliet told them. "I let him know we haven't caught Jerry yet though.

While they sat there and visited, Carlton's phone went off. "Lassiter." His bored demeanor changed instantly once the person on the other end started talking. "I understand. We'll be on our way." Carlton huffed out a breath and stood.

"What is it?" Gus asked, concerned.

Motioning to Henry and Gus, Carlton instructed. "We need to go down to the station right now. Jack Atwater was just gunned down on his way out of the prison."

* * *

**END NOTES: Henry and Carlton, reluctant partners once more! Oh the fun I am going to have with this one. Muhahaha!**


	3. Parallel Paths

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**For some reason my notification system went all kittywompus, and I suspect that I wasn't the only one so just so everyone knows I added a chapter before this one very recently. So make sure ya didn't miss it before reading this one. :D**

**Anywho, I laughed myself silly writing this chapter, you will see why. There are minor spoilers for Season 2's "Old and the Restless"  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Parallel Paths**

Henry paced the floor of the Chief's office angrily, earning him worried looks from the others in the room. "How could they let this happen? He was in police custody for God's sake!"

Juliet was still on leave, even though she had wanted to be at the meeting, so that left Carlton, Henry, Gus, and Buzz to attend. The preliminary report for the shooting had come back and they were about to go over it.

Carlton opened the report and scanned it, having already read through it once. "Witnesses said the shot seemed to come from one of the buildings across the courtyard, and the closest one is over 150 yards away. With the crosswind and the distance there are only a few people in town that could make something like that… and well," Carlton smiled smugly. "I'm standing here."

"I could have made that shot with my eyes closed Lassiter, don't get cocky." Henry growled.

Chief Vick looked around the room. Terribly disappointed with how everything in this case was being handled. "Mr. Spencer no one could have foreseen this. Someone must have figured out Atwater talked to you and that he was going to talk to the judge." Turning to her head detective she stated. "And congratulations Detective, on making both you and Henry sound like our number one suspects."

"But we were in Spencer's hospital room when he was shot!" Carlton defended.

Chief Vick glared at him. "Which, is why you are _here _and not in an interrogation room right now." Carlton pursed his lips, wanting to say more but not daring to after the last threat. "Clear the room." When no one moved she hissed, "_Now_!"

Everyone turned to leave, "Except you Henry." The Chief waved him back in.

Once everyone was out of the room, Henry sighed. "Karen, I know what you're going to tell me, but I _have_ to do this. You know I do."

Coming out from behind her desk, Karen reprimanded the former detective. "I cannot have you acting in a police capacity Henry! You retired two days ago. Not to mention how dangerous it is having someone who is emotionally involved working on a case. You know this!"

Henry rubbed his hands over his face, "Yeah, I know." He figured she was going to tell him to go back to Shawn's room and be the doting father. Fawning over his injured son until he got better, all the while standing by doing nothing as Carp got away.

"So you know that I would be crazy, to tell you to go after Jerry Carp." she shook her head and moved closer to Henry.

Through his tiredness, Henry caught something in her tone. "What?"

Chief Vick shrugged. "I was just saying that I would be absolutely crazy to tell you, the one person we can trust who knew him best, to go find that dirty son of a bitch…" Henry smiled, getting what she was implying right away. "and we never had this conversation."

"What conversation?" Henry gave her an innocent look before walking out of her office.

Chief Vick watched Henry leave and she smirked. She had always had a soft spot for Shawn and wanted to catch Carp just as much as everyone else, and if it took unconventional methods, so be it. Having worked with the Spencers for six years, she was used to it by now.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're back _here_ Spencer?" Carlton grumbled as they walked through the halls of the hospital.

"I want to let Juliet know what happened and maybe see if Shawn is awake enough to get a _'reading'_ on what is going on." Rolling his eyes, Carlton followed Henry to Shawn's room.

Gus was already there, and was eating a sandwich, while Juliet was asleep on one on one of the couches. Shawn was awake and glaring at his friend and by the empty plate in front of him, Henry figured out where Gus got the sandwich from. "Hey kid."

Shawn lazily put his finger up to his mouth in a "Shhh" gesture and pointed at his sleeping girlfriend.

Nodding, Henry pulled up a chair and sat down before quietly explaining everything that had happened at the meeting. He told Shawn about the shooter not being Carp, but someone that he knew and would want Atwater dead so he couldn't talk to anyone.

Shawn reached to his side and brought out a pencil and paper. He still had the breathing tube in so he wasn't able to talk. _Where are you going to next?_ He wrote.

"We're going to head up to the gun range. If something's going on out there we need to check it out." Carlton answered.

Shawn put a hand to his head, getting an idea. Things were hazy but he realized that if the shooter were connected with the gun range, they might have record of the person if they were as good as his dad was saying. Shawn wrote, _Do they keep track of good shooters?_

Henry read the note, "At the range?" Shawn nodded weakly. "Yeah, there's a Hall of Fame."

_Look for long distance awards._

Carlton read the note over Henry's shoulder. "Good thinking Spencer. We'll head to the range and check it out." He turned to grab Gus, "Guster let's give them a second." He dragged the protesting black man out by the arm.

"But I didn't get to eat the cupcake!"

Henry gave an amused snort at the exchange and watched them leave. When he turned back around, Shawn was watching Juliet sleep. "Shawn." He got his son's attention. "I just wanted to say, I'm happy you're alright. Just never ever do something that stupid again!"

Shawn pushed himself back on his pillows. The last thing he wanted was a lecture that he couldn't run away from. When his dad didn't continue ranting Shawn figured he was saving it for later, and was appreciative of it. He grabbed the pen, sleep starting to overcome him and wrote a very squiggly,_ Be careful._ Before his eyelids fell and he was asleep.

Henry rose and put a gentle hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Feel better kid." He walked out of the room and passed Gus coming back in with a soda and some chips. "Gus, keep an eye on him for me will ya? Make sure he doesn't start doing jumping jacks while I'm gone."

"You know that's right." Gus knew his friend's propensity for hospital antics. "How are you holding up?"

Sighing, Henry shook his head wearily. "I'll be alright when this is over Gus." With one more sad look in his son's friend's direction, Henry turned and trudged down the hall.

* * *

Henry met Carlton outside. The detective was leaning up against his car waiting. "Ok, let's get going." He started to climb in the car but Henry stopped him.

"We need a plan." Henry stated. "They know me at the range, and if people there are involved there's no way they are letting us investigate. Besides, you don't have a warrant and you wouldn't be able to get one with the information we have now. No judge would grant one on a hunch like this."

Carlton cursed. Henry was right. "Well, if we just do what Spencer said and check out the Hall of Fame board, we won't need a warrant for that."

The older man nodded, "True, but that still doesn't get past the fact that we might be recognized." Suddenly, his eyes brightened and he slapped the car. "I know exactly what we need to do…"

"Hey watch it!" Carlton inspected his hood for damage, but Henry was ignoring him.

"You still have your Civil War reenactment costume right?" Henry grinned.

Carlton knew that grin. He saw it way too many times on Shawn, right before the psychic ended up doing something completely crazy.

* * *

"I feel like an idiot." Carlton deadpanned and looked at Henry in disgust. "And you look like an idiot."

"Stop complaining. They won't recognize us like this."

"Speak for yourself, some of the guys that go here do reenactments with me."

"That's what the casual clothes are for. No one will ever recognize you in those."

Both men stood up, peeking around the edge of the Ford Fusion. Each had on a disguise so they wouldn't be noticed investigating the range. They had no idea who was in on things, or even if anything was truly going on. Jack could have just been lying to them, but they had to be absolutely sure.

Carlton's disguise consisted of one of Henry's loud shirts. It had a mosaic of yellow, orange, and red leaves that Carlton had found blinding until he put on the sunglasses. He had attached his goatee and mustache that he used for Civil War reenactments and actually had on jeans. _I look like a yuppy tourist._ He thought bitterly, but at least, in his opinion, he didn't look as bad as Henry.

Henry had on a faded plaid shirt and khaki shorts. A fedora hat covered up his balding head and a pair of glasses covered his face. He also had a cane and made sure to walk with a limp. He had Shawn to thank for this disguise idea. Talmadge McGulager was making a special, one-time only, guest appearance for this mission.

"Let's do this." The head detective slinked forward and put his back up against the building, sliding and looking gingerly around the corner for anything suspicious.

All the while, Henry was limping nonchalantly through the parking lot, like nothing was amiss. _No wonder he never gets put on undercover operations. _"You remember we're wearing disguises so we don't look suspicious right? Well what you're doing right now is pretty suspicious Lassiter… I mean Gary."

Realizing Henry was right. Carlton straightened up and tried to act casual as they passed the woman sitting at the covered outdoor check in station. The woman looked up momentarily and after a short scrutinizing gaze, went back to her work. _Dang, this might actually work. _Carlton hoped. The whole disguise thing was actually pretty exhilarating for him and the detective was actually kind of enjoying himself.

"Hey, what do we say if we run into someone?" Carlton whispered excitedly.

"Tell them we are here for ice cream…what the _hell _do you think we should tell them? We're at a shooting range, think about it." Henry grunted angrily and headed to the glass enclosed hall of fame. He noticed a couple of awards with Carlton's name on them and his eyes ghosted over his own second place plaque, before settling on the exact thing he was looking for.

For almost the last ten years, the same name was listed every year for the long distance shooting competition: James Earl Vest.

"Son of a bitch." Henry cursed.

Carlton, who had been keeping an eye out, turned to Henry. "What?"

"That guy," Henry pointed to the picture of a bald man holding up trophies, "He used to be a cop but got kicked off the force a few years ago for misconduct."

"Hey, I remember him!" Carlton exclaimed. "He's the one that broke some guy's nose when he was putting him in the drunk tank."

Henry sneered, "And, he is one of Jerry's poker buddies. Dollars to doughnuts he is the one who shot Jack."

As they were speaking, a gruff looking man in a tan hat and vest came up to them. Looking at the pair suspiciously he asked, "Can I help you?"

They froze for a second before Carlton replied in a half country/half foreign accent, "Hello, my name be da Gary and dis is me partner…" Carlton trailed off, not having asked what Henry's alias would be.

If Henry had a gun at that moment he would have shot the detective for the horrible acting. Reaching out his hand he stated, "Talmadge. Pleased to meet you."

Carlton caught his eye and mouthed in disbelief, _Talmadge?_

Glaring, Henry continued, "I heard about this place and we are just here to look around, maybe try out some guns. We hunt, ya see."

The man nodded, "Well, if you want to come out to the range I can show you some good weapons."

"That would be swell," Turning to Carlton he stated, "Gary, didn't you say you were looking for the bathroom. Why don't you go while I get us set up."

The stare Henry gave him was enough to let Carlton know that he should look around while trying to find the bathroom. "Sure, I go to da rest room." Carlton said in his fake accent.

As Henry walked off and distracted the man, Carlton opened a few of the doors. He actually found the bathrooms but moved on eventually coming to one just a short ways from the Hall of Fame. Opening the door, he came face to face with three people surrounded by guns, taking them apart. They glared daggers at the supposed tourist for the interruption of their work.

Caught red handed, the only thing that went through Carlton's mind at that moment was, _Oh crap._

* * *

**END NOTES: I didn't expect this to be such a Henry and Lassiter heavy story, but honestly, Juliet was a rule stickler in the episode, always telling Shawn not to get involved so it wouldn't make sense to have her go all commando. Plus, it's hard to fit Gus in because Henry intimidates the crap out of him. **

**I hope you are enjoying the dynamic between the two though. I really wish they got to work together more often in the series.**

**Oh, and anyone who has seen the Psych Slumber Party clips knows which accent I had Lassiter use for his disguise. :D**


	4. A Bulletproof Vest

**Author's Notes: YEA! I had some time to work on this one. Writing this always makes me laugh a lot because of all the goofiness that could come of it. **

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- A Bulletproof Vest**

Under the scrutinizing gaze of three very suspicious looking men, Carlton took stock of what was going on as quickly as possible. Guns of all shapes and sizes, mostly semi-automatic, lined the walls. The men in the room were either breaking them apart or putting some guns back together again. _Damn it Spencer was right. Something weird is going on here._

"Can we help you _sir_?" One of the men moved forward, blocking his view.

Employing his accent Carlton replied, "No… I is good but where be da bathroom?" The man pointed to the next doors on the right. "Thank ye!" Carlton smiled and headed off. The man closed the door and to the detective it sounded like a latch was engaged.

As soon as he turned around his smile was gone, replaced by a hard scowl. Everything about what he saw had been very suspect, but he was here without a warrant and was unable to do anything about it at the moment. If he did, they would walk because of illegal search and seizure laws. He knew he'd have to get more evidence, but first he had to tell Henry what he found.

Carlton exited the building and saw him talking with the manager of the shooting range. He was currently showing Henry a type of Colt. Carlton walked up, "Be excusing us for one second." He grabbed Henry and pulled him aside. "We have three guys in a back room tearing apart weapons. Not enough for a warrant yet but definitely tells us something is up. We need to get out of here. Now. There's no telling who's in on this."

"Ok." Henry whispered and turned to the manager. "I'm sorry my friend here has a bit of a case of uh-hepatitis," Carlton looked at Henry with wide eyes. "and he needs to go to the doctor. We have to go now. Sorry for the trouble."

"I just set all this stuff up and you're leaving without shooting a single gun?" The manager looked really angry at the time wasted.

Pissed off at Henry's horrible excuse and the situation in general, Carlton had no time for whiny proprietors. He strode over, picked up the Colt and aimed it at the target. He let off three shots in less than a couple seconds and slammed the gun back down on the bench. In his normal voice he growled, "Have a nice day." before storming off, with Henry close behind him.

The manager looked at the gun and looked at the target. Two shots to the chest and one to the head. Often called a Mozambique Drill, it is a favorite, but difficult, gun move of assassins and gun enthusiasts. "Holy crap." The manager realized that that was one dangerous man.

* * *

"Lassiter what the hell was that?!" Henry chastised the detective once they were back to his vehicle.

"That, is getting us out of a situation with no questions asked." Carlton couldn't hold back his frustration anymore. "But Henry, hepatitis? Really?"

Henry threw his hands up, "You try to think up an excuse on the fly and see how you do Mr…" Henry raised his voice an octave and mocked Carlton's face accent. "Oh look at me I'm from a foreign country. I can fit in anywhere."

"That is a perfectly honed accent and it has gotten me out of many scrapes during under-cover cases!" Carlton defended.

"What undercover operations? I've read your file detective. You haven't been undercover since that botched case in 2006 where you tried to convince the perp you were a Mexican tourist!"

"There was nothing wrong with being a Mexican tourist!"

"There is when you're IN MEXICO at the time!" Henry yelled.

Carlton pointed a finger at Henry's chest. "You know what! I don't have to stand here and take this crap. If you want to go running head first after Carp by yourself then fine! Be my guest!" Carlton stormed off and got in his car before he realized he was Henry's ride and couldn't just drive off.

After a minute, Henry must have realized it too because he got in the car and stared forward without saying anything. They sat like that for a short time before Carlton asked. "So this Vest guy. Where do we find him?"

"He works as private security now for the author Julian Drake."

Carlton wondered where he'd heard that name before. "Isn't that some do-gooder who's part of some kind of feed the children organization?"

"It's Feed Everyone. He's doing a book signing tomorrow. That'll be the perfect time to confront Vest. If these guys are as dangerous as I think they are, it would be a smart move to make sure there are witnesses around."

With a determined look, Carlton put the car in gear. "I'll drop you off at your truck, and then meet me at the station tomorrow so we can go nail this dirt bag… for Spencer."

* * *

The line to see Julien Drake at the bookstore the next day was longer than Henry thought it would be. He was hoping to have the element of surprise but standing in a line for fifteen minutes gave the wary James Vest plenty of time to see Henry and Carlton coming. "So much for subtle." Henry grumbled as they reached the signing table.

Julien looked at them expectantly, waiting to sign their book but neither Henry nor Carlton had thought of grabbing one. "Gentlemen, there are a lot of people in line, lets hurry this up."

"Sorry, we aren't here for your little book signing." Carlton stated and glared at Vest. There was nothing Carlton hated more than dirty cops, except dirty ex-cops who kill state's witnesses. Turning to Vest, he flashed his badge, "We need to ask you a couple questions."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Julien looked confused.

"Henry Spencer, former SBPD detective, and this is Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. We need to question your bodyguard here about a shooting that happened yesterday."

The other bodyguard, a tall blond with prominent teeth stepped forward. "Could we take this outside officers?"

Henry started losing his cool. He saw the worry on Vest's face and that's all the evidence he needed. "No! This man killed a former cop, and is protecting the man who shot my son. So I won't take this outside!"

The large bodyguard started to put his hand on Henry's shoulder but Carlton stopped him. "You touch him and I will have you arrested for assaulting a police officer and obstruction of justice!" He turned to Vest, "James Earl Vest, I'm taking you in for questioning on the murder of Jack Atwater. You have the right to remain silent…"

The glare Vest shot Henry was murderous. He didn't respond at all as Carlton read him his rights and the crowd parted as he was hauled in cuffs to Carlton's car.

* * *

"Did Carp hire you to shoot Jack Atwater for talking to the police?" Carlton leaned across the desk, trying to intimidate the much larger man and having no luck. "Answer my question you lowlife cop killing scum!"

James Vest stared at Carlton with the hint of a smirk. That expression pissed off Carlton even more.

"I got all day Vest. What will Carp do when he finds out you've been arrested? Maybe I should leak that you talked to us and then you'll be the one getting shot by a sniper." Carlton had been at this for over an hour and he was getting tired. Interrogations took a lot out of the cops too, and he didn't have O'Hara to help him. Even though she had a gentle nature about her, she was great to have around in an interrogation. "Damn it Vest talk!"

James' face never faltered as the weary detective questioned and yelled at him. He knew they would give up soon and he'd eventually be let go. Then they'd be sorry. Very very sorry, because his employer wasn't one to forgive very easily. Jack Atwater found that out the hard way, and so would these detectives.

* * *

Henry stood with crossed arms as he watched through the two way mirror as Carlton grilled Vest about the shooting and Jerry Carp. Unfortunately for them, James Vest was a former police officer and knew that they couldn't hold him for long without any evidence, so he stayed completely silent.

Karen stood beside him. "This isn't working Henry. He's not going to talk."

"Then we'll keep him off the streets as long as possible so we can continue investigating." Henry was not happy. They were denied a warrant to search the gun range due to lack of evidence. Apparently people having guns at a _gun range_ wasn't suspicious enough. "It's only a matter of time Karen before one of them screws up."

Carlton walked into the room. "He's not talking. What's our next move?"

Karen sighed. "Your next move should be to get on some of the cases you've been neglecting while running around with Henry, and you," She turned to Henry, "Should go to the hospital to see Shawn. O'Hara called and said he'd asked about you."

Henry rubbed his head. "Sure Karen. I'll stop by."

"Good, give him my best too." Karen gave him and understanding look and walked out.

"So we're back to square one." Carlton sighed as he walked with Henry back to his truck.

Henry shook his head. "Not necessarily. We know that Vest and Carp have a connection and weapons have something to do with it. I just don't get what. What is so big that there is all this conspiracy going happening?" Henry stopped and opened the door to his truck.

"The Chief is right Henry. I have a lot to do and O'Hara is already gone so I have to do _her _work now too." Carlton grumbled. "Go get some rest too and we'll pick this up tomorrow. Vest isn't going anywhere until then."

"Easy for you to say detective." Henry said with a little spite. "Your son isn't clinging to life because of a dirty son of a bitch."

Carton curled his lip. "I wouldn't call someone who just last night tried to shove a whole sandwich down his throat 'clinging to life' Henry."

"He was hungry." Henry stated simply.

"He had a breathing tube in his mouth!"

"Well, he's been on a lot of morphine." Henry shook his head. He was too tired to argue anymore. This whole situation had taken a lot out of him.

Carlton saw weariness invade the elder Spencer's features. "We'll catch him Henry. I promise."

Nodding, Henry climbed in his vehicle. He instantly noticed the seat was a bit uncomfortable. Almost as if someone had adjusted it out of place. Henry had spent a lot of time getting the seat right where he wanted it and having it different bugged him. He hit the button to push the seat back a bit and he heard a loud *click* followed by a suspicious repeated ticking sound.

Carlton had still been standing there when he heard the noise. "Henry don't move!" The former detective froze. "That's an MK 367 landmine. I'd know that sound anywhere. Whatever you do, don't move. It'll detonate if you do."

It didn't take a genius to figure out who had set this trap. Henry growled, "Carp, when I find you I'm going to kill you for this…"

* * *

**END NOTES: I laughed for like five minutes straight after I thought of the hepatitis line and how Lassie would react to it.**

**Next chapter is going to be a bit more of the endearing stuff but I wanted to do a fun one this time.**


	5. Going Above the Law

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm slowly getting this one done between writing for the other stories. I wanted to put a bit more of Shawn and Henry in this one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Going Above the Law**

Fifteen minutes later a large area of the SBPD parking lot was cleared out and everyone was waiting anxiously as the Jaws of Life cut into the back of Henry's truck. They had tried to get at the mine from the front but it was wedged so it could only be gotten from behind, and leaning over the seat and grabbing it was not an option.

Every crunch of the jaws and ripping of metal set Henry's teeth on edge. His eyes flashed with seething hatred. His son, now his truck. Carp was going to pay.

Outside the ring around Henry's vehicle, dozens of officers, bomb squad members and lookie loos gathered. The coroner, Woody, was near the back, anxiously holding a body bag. Just in case. He'd gotten into a conversation with one of the office personnel who happened to be standing next to him. "You know if that kind of bomb goes off in such a close proximity to the human body, I will probably need a Dirt Devil more than a body bag." He chuckled, though his gallows humor had the opposite intended effect.

The woman looked at him in disgust and moved away. Carlton heard the statement as well. "Can it Strode!" He called angrily.

Karen, who was overseeing the operation and coordinating the members of the bomb squad, called over the loudspeaker to Henry. "Stay very still! The machine is grabbing it now!" She leaned over and looked into the screen to the feed for the camera on the front of the robot. She was worried that her recklessness of unofficially sending Henry out to get Carp would end up getting him killed.

Henry heard a whirring sound and fought to stay still. He almost jumped as his seat was slightly lifted as the mechanical arm of the robot grasped the mine and pulled it out. He looked out the window and saw the robot carrying the mine to a red bomb safe canister and knew it was safe to move.

When he jumped out of his ruined truck, Carlton and Karen rushed up to him. "Henry are you okay?"

"I'm fine Karen." But Henry didn't look fine. He was pale and shaky.

Karen turned to her detective. "Carlton, take Henry and get him something to eat. Then I'm sure he'll want to go to the hospital." She turned to Henry, "O'Hara was informed of the situation and will want to know you're alright."

"What about Shawn?" Henry was worried that Karen hadn't mentioned him.

"He's been out for most of the day. They think it might be the start of an infection."

Henry visibly slumped. "Forget the food. Just get me to Shawn."

Karen pursed her lips and Carlton nodded, leading him to his Fusion and heading straight for the hospital.

* * *

Carlton pulled up to the hospital doors to let Henry out. The detective had a lot of work to do and couldn't stop by to see how Shawn or his partner was doing. As Henry got out, Carlton stopped him. "I'm going to go see if I can get a warrant to search Vest's house… and Spencer, tell O'Hara to give me a call later and let me know how he is." Carlton pulled away quickly to nip any residual awkwardness from actually appearing concerned for Shawn in the bud.

Henry walked in the hospital doors but had to quickly jump out of the way and hide behind a desk as Chelsey flounced past. "See you tomorrow cutie pie!" She waved towards an older man who was confined to a wheelchair. Henry peeked up enough to see the man wince at the hysteric giggle that preceded her timely exit.

Giving the man a "better you than me but I feel your pain" glance, Henry headed to the second floor where Shawn's room was. He found Shawn out cold and Juliet and Gus engaged in a discussion with the doctor.

"Henry!" Juliet exclaimed as he walked in, and gave him a quick hug. "I heard about the mine, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What's wrong with Shawn?" Henry turned to the doctor, demanding answers.

The doctor approached him. "It's a mild infection, we need to keep some observation on him for tonight and he will be pretty out of it when he's awake."

Henry nodded, understanding.

"Mr. Spencer, what did you find out about Carp?" Gus asked eagerly.

"We brought in an associate of his. He's a former cop working as a guard for the head of a charity. We think he's the trigger man that killed Jack. We couldn't get anything out of him though.  
If we don't get something soon, he'll be back out on the street by tomorrow."

Gus grimaced and grumbled, "Damn it! I want to be out there with you going after that lowlife more than anything."

Juliet put a hand on Gus' arm. "We've been here for Shawn. That's what matters right now."

Gus tsked. "Man, I know. I just feel like I should be out there getting my hands dirty."

Juliet rolled her eyes at Gus and looked at Henry, who was watching Shawn sleep. She hated to interrupt the moment but she wanted more information on the case. The chief and Carlton have been purposefully keeping her out of the loop. "Henry, is there any other place you can check for Carp?"

Henry shook his head. "Carlton is already getting a warrant for Vest's house. We have to wait and see what they find there."

"What about his place of employment? Gus piped up. "That charity place you were talking about that he does guard duty for."

"Feed Everyone?" Henry thought it was a good enough idea. "Maybe…

Juliet's eyes brightened, "Did you want me to see if Lassiter can get a warrant for that too?"

Looking at Gus and getting an idea, Henry stated, "Yeah yeah, sure thing Juliet. Carlton wanted you to give him a call anyway." He grabbed Gus, who gave a protesting squeak, "We'll just be outside for a second. I need to grab some coffee."

Henry hauled Gus to the hallway. He'd tried to go the legit way to find Carp, and so far it got them a hit man that won't talk and a destroyed truck. Hopefully Carlton will be busy enough that he won't be able to get to the charity too early. Henry wanted some time to look around for himself. "Gus, I need you to come with me tomorrow. I'm going to check out that charity. I can't let Carp get away. He just tried to blow me up in my own truck. Who knows if he'll be coming after Shawn next."

Gus' eyes widened. He didn't want anything else to happen to Shawn. The prospect that he was shot was already enough. "Look, Shawn's my boy and everything, but I don't know about running around breaking into places. I thought you and Lassie had this covered."

"Gus, if Vest walks you know he won't stop. Lassiter is doing what he can on his end but Vest and Carp know we're onto them and I don't really feel like watching my back for the rest of my life. How bout you?"

Pursing his lips, Gus glanced towards Shawn's hospital room. "What about Juliet and Lassiter? What are we going to tell them?"

"Hey, can't a couple guys go out to breakfast?" Henry got a sly grin on his face.

Defeated, Gus nodded. "Alright, but I'm driving. It's still a company car."

* * *

Later that evening, after finally getting some food, Henry convinced Gus to head home for some rest before their plan the next day. He'd tried to get Juliet to have a break too but she'd refused to leave Shawn's bedside. Henry couldn't blame her. He could tell she loved his son very much and really hoped Shawn wouldn't blow it with her.

"I'm going to try to get a little sleep Henry. Let me know if he wakes up." Juliet settled down in the room's recliner and looked over at the father and son. Henry's hand rested on his son's brow for a moment before he slouched in his chair, still watching Shawn sleep. Juliet shook her head in disbelief. She knew the pair's relationship was one of unspoken caring and love but it frustrated her as much as she found it touching.

She'd been there to watch as their relationship went from tatters to practically the Golden Fleece in the six years she'd been in Santa Barbara, but they still didn't show how much they cared about each other besides silent nods and lingering stares.

Henry looked over and caught her staring. "What?" He asked and looked at his shirt to make sure his dinner hadn't landed on it. With the bright pattern of the fabric it would have been hard to tell anyway.

Juliet averted her gaze quickly, "Nothing…" She sighed and closed her eyes, determined to get some sleep while she was sure Shawn was in good hands.

Henry sat and watched as Juliet's breathing evened out and she fell into a deep sleep. "Poor kid." He mumbled. "Probably been up for days." He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. What he'd said to Gus that afternoon had been bugging him. They'd started to play dirty, whoever _they_ actually were besides just Jerry Carp. Henry was still trying to figure out the whole story. He had a feeling it went way beyond just some dirty cops twenty years ago.

A rustling of sheets turned his attention to his son. Hazel eyes, hazy with sleep and medication blinked and took a second to focus on him. Shawn grunted and Henry could only guess it was a tired, "Hi."

Putting his hand on Shawn's wrist, he squeezed reassuringly. "Hey kid. How you feeling?"

Shawn blinked some more, trying to comprehend his dad's words. He lifted his hand and made an "OK" symbol, before letting it flop down to his side weakly. Shawn pointed at his father, wanting to ask the same question. He'd woken up long enough earlier to hear a few words like, "Henry," "land mine," and "truck."

Henry waved off the question. "I'm fine. Carp just tried to cheap shot me." Shawn's eyes widened and he grabbed his father's hand in a tight grip. Henry patted it reassuringly. "Don't worry about me kid. Just get better, you have a lot of people rooting for you." He gestured at the goodies that were piling up next to the window.

Frowning, Shawn pointed to his breathing tube and shook his head.

"I know kid. You can't fit anything in there right now." Henry smiled at the memory of Gus telling him about Shawn's attempting to eat food while he was higher than a kite with a breathing tube in. Wiping a hand across Shawn's brow Henry whispered, "Get some rest."

Shawn didn't need to be told twice. He took a deep breath and settled back into his pillows.

Henry watched him for a bit longer before falling asleep himself. His last thought being, _Don't worry about me kid… worry about what I'm going to do to that son of a bitch when I get my hands on him._

* * *

It was 7am when Gus pulled into the hospital parking lot to pick up Henry. They knew Carlton was busy with the warrant at Vest's house due to the call Juliet had received, and figured they had a bit of time to investigate the Feed Everyone home office without interruption.

For a warehouse, it wasn't all that large and it was obviously closed when they pulled up to the parking lot in the Blueberry.

Henry walked up and jiggled the handle on the door. "Damn it." He cursed and looked around. His eyes landing on a brick on the ground. He quickly glanced up to Gus, who was starting to pace impatiently. Henry didn't want Gus to be an accomplice for what he was about to do, so he tried to find a way to get the young man to look away for a second. "Hey Gus, could you go grab a pen and paper from the car. I need to write something down."

"Uh, I don't think I actually have one of those in the car." Gus replied sheepishly.

"What? How could you not have a pen and paper! You're supposed to be detectives for crying out loud! What if you ever have to take a note?"

Gus curled his lip at the elder Spencer, "With Shawn I don't _have_ to takes notes, so there's usually no need for a pen and paper."

_Am I really arguing like this with Gus? _"Damn it Guster just go to the car for a second!" Henry growled, getting frustrated. He bent over and picked up the brick, ready to just smash the window anyway.

"Hey!" A shout from behind them caught their attention and they both spun around to come face to face with the other guard from the bookstore. He was pointing a gun at Henry because of the brick he was holding. "You made a big mistake coming here guys…"

* * *

**END NOTES: I know a lot of you probably wanted to see Henry break in and pull a Shawn, but the timeline is a bit different and it seems Henry got there a bit later than Shawn would have...tee hee. **


	6. Cop Blocked

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks everyone for the great reviews! **

**I put some ornery Henry in this one because I imagine at this point he is getting a bit pissed off.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Cop Blocked**

Henry and Gus froze, but Henry did not drop the brick. It was his only weapon against the very tall man with the gun.

"This is private property, you're trespassing." The guard curled his lip.

"We want to talk to your boss." Henry demanded.

The guard gave a slight head shake, "Not going to happen. You don't know when to leave well enough alone do you?"

"I guess I know where my son gets that then." Henry smirked as he noticed Carlton, who had gotten there a second earlier, emerge from the side of the building, his gun drawn.

"Freeze!" Carlton shouted at the armed man.

With a snide look the gunman continued to point the gun at Henry. "No, you freeze."

Gus, who had since raised his hands, looked back and forth between the two men nervously, wishing he was anywhere but there. "Lassie, maybe you should listen to the man with a gun aimed at our heads."

"Lower the gun dirt-bag or I swear on the penal code of the state of California that I will put a bullet in your eye." Carlton threatened.

"But not before I hit you in the face with a brick." Henry added.

"I'm FBI." The guard sneered.

Carlton looked the man up and down. "Bull."

Rolling his eyes, the guard kept his gun aimed at Henry. "I'll prove it. Check my front pocket."

Carlton nodded at Gus, the only unarmed one there. "Guster, check the pocket."

"I don't want to check his pocket Lassie. The dude has a gun!" Gus protested.

"Just _check_ it Gus!" Henry grumbled.

Gus tsked angrily and carefully stepped forward, reaching for the man's pants. Shouts of "The BLAZER!" echoed around him and he blushed, finally reaching for the man's jacket pocket, eliciting a disgusted look from the supposed agent. Gus reached in and pulled out a small leather case. Opening it he thought, _Uh oh…_ and saw the obvious FBI logo on the front of the badge.

The look on Gus' face was all Henry and Carlton needed to drop their weapons to their sides. "Damn it." Carlton swore. If the FBI were involved with this, it was bigger than any of them had thought. It also just got a lot more complicated. The FBI tended to not play very nice when it came to local cop politics.

"If you're FBI, what the hell are you doing working for a charity?" Gus asked.

The FBI agent looked at the men and sighed heavily. "Give me an hour and I'll meet you at your station to explain things. You _better_ be there." With that, he walked off towards the front of the building.

Henry rounded on Carlton. He was glad the detective showed up, but he was supposed to be somewhere else, trying to keep Vest in jail. "What are you doing here Lassiter?" Henry asked, throwing the brick away. "You're supposed to be searching Vest's house."

"Juliet thought you two were up to something and called me to check on you. It's a good thing I did."

_Damn she's a good detective. Too good. _Henry thought dejectedly. "Did you find anything while you were there?"

"Nothing. Clean as a whistle. Odd that a gun enthusiast, former cop and a tournament champion would have no guns in his house, right?" Carlton lifted an eyebrow.

Gus' brow furrowed. "So, someone got there before you guys did?"

"Thanks for catching up with the rest of the class Guster." Carlton added sarcastically. "What are you guys doing out here anyway, with a brick no less?"

Henry shrugged and looked around, "Oh you know, catching some sun, going out for some breakfast…"

"Breaking and entering?" Carlton glared. He knew Henry didn't think he was that stupid. "The Chief is going to kill you when she finds out."

"Look, I didn't do anything but pick up a dangerous brick that was lying in the middle of a parking lot. It could have taken someone's tire out." Henry added innocently and looked to Gus, who nodded in corroboration.

Carlton stared at the elder Spencer. _He's so much like Shawn it's scary._ "Either way, we have to get to the station. We wouldn't want to keep the FBI waiting would we." He said it in a tone that said he would like nothing _more_ than to keep that FBI agent waiting, but Carlton knew he had a job to do.

"Let's get this over with." Henry and Gus headed to the Blueberry. "Maybe we will get something out of this FBI agent so we can know what the hell is going on."

Gus nodded. "If the FBI sent someone undercover, there's got to be something going on we don't know about."

"Jerry what are you messed up in now." Henry mumbled as the car pulled away from the Feed Everyone building and towards the police station.

* * *

The three men had just enough time to fill in Karen with what happened before an angry and glasses wearing agent barged in the Chief's office. "Do you have any idea what your _detectives_ almost did?"

"You can't just barge in here and…" Karen started but the agent interrupted her.

"Your men almost ruined my investigation. Do you have any idea how long I've had to be undercover?" The agent threw down a file onto the Chief's desk.

Trying to be diplomatic Karen put up her hands. "I assure you if any of us had known the FBI were investigating this we would have backed off." Henry and Gus both let out huffs of disagreement and Karen shot them a look of warning.

"It's taken me six months to get a handle on Julien Drake's operation." The agent complained.

"And what exactly _is_ his operation?" Henry stepped forward. "Does it have anything to do with the weapons being shipped through the Red Chief firing range?"

The agent's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

"We also know that James Earl Vest, which they have in custody, is in league with a Jerry Carp, a dirty cop who shot a police consultant a few days ago. We also suspect Vest may have killed a former cop who turned state's witness to keep something having to do with Carp quiet. Since Vest works for Julien Drake, we can only assume it all has some sort of connection." Carlton pointed out. "Now, Carp is missing and we can't get anything out of Vest and we'll have to release him in a few hours."

While everyone was distracted, Henry had reached up and grabbed the thrown file from the desk and covertly handed it to Gus who held it behind his back, pretending to be listening to the conversation.

"Jerry Carp is a low level player. We don't give a damn about him." The agent was puzzled as to why the group was asking more about Carp, than the real problem, which was Julien Drake.

Henry felt a flash of anger, he was never a fan of outside agencies. In his day he'd had to deal with more than one pompous agent who thought he was better than hard working cops just because he wore a suit to work. "Look, I get that you've been at this a while, but right now you are getting in between me and locating the man who shot my son. That's not the best place in the world for you to be pal." He saw Carlton raise his eyebrows.

"Are you threatening me?" The agent scowled.

"I don't consider you a threat enough to threaten you." Henry growled. He'd already read the man and came to the conclusion that the only reason he'd been hired to go undercover as a bodyguard was his size. His softer features and snarky attitude had desk jockey written all over it. "So why don't you get your Gary Busey wannabe ass out of the way."

Gus had to hide his snicker. The dude did have ginormous teeth.

The agent set his jaw and gave everyone in the room a once over glare, before storming out more like a spoiled brat than an FBI agent.

Chief Vick couldn't believe how out of hand this whole mess was getting. "Henry! You need to pull yourself together!"

Henry leaned over her desk and begged. "Karen, you can't seriously expect that guy is going to be able to solve anything. He's been on the case for _six months_ already!"

"Chief he's right you-" Carlton started but the Chief held up her hand for silence.

"It's out of my hands. I'm sorry but the FBI has jurisdiction on this one." Chief Vick turned to Henry. "I'm sorry, but _no one_ with this department can pursue this case anymore. What I suggest Henry, is that you go stay with Shawn. Keep him safe and let the FBI handle this from here on out."

Henry slammed his hand down on the desk in frustration, making everyone jump. "This is a huge mistake." He motioned for Gus to come with him and stormed out of the office.

Carlton paced the office. He was frustrated at the situation, but understood protocol, but it didn't mean he had to like it. "I'm with Henry on this one Chief. That pantywaist won't be able to find Carp before he skips town."

"Detective we all want to catch Carp, but we have to trust that the FBI knows what they're doing."

Sighing, Carlton moved to leave, but noticed the absence of the file folder that the agent had thrown on the desk. He quickly glanced around and didn't see it on the floor. There was only one other person that could have taken it. _Crafty Henry… very crafty._

"Is there something else?" Chief Vick looked up at Carlton expectantly.

He shook his head. "No Chief. Nothing." He left the office and looked down the hallway. Henry and Gus were nowhere to be found. Carlton wanted to follow them and check on what they had planned, because knowing Henry Spencer, he wouldn't give up that easily. Unfortunately he still had his own work to do and since he couldn't officially work on Carp's case anymore, he needed to get to other things. Glancing at the clock he saw it was almost 2pm. _Three more hours and I'll check on them to make sure they aren't doing anything too stupid._

* * *

Gus and Henry decided to head to the Psych office to look over the file to see what they could come up with. So far it was just a bunch of papers on Julien Drake's business holdings and surveillance photos of property he owned. One in particular caught his eye.

"Look at this Gus. This property looks like it's for sale."

Gus looked at the picture. It was a nice house, very modern and full of large glass windows. It also had a Lamberth Reality sign in front of it. "He's selling his house. So?"

"Gus, it means he's probably going to be leaving town soon. My guess is leaving the country. The FBI must be about ready to make a move, because once he's out of the country there's nothing they can do about it." Henry swiveled in Shawn's chair and faced his son's laptop. He reached for the mouse to begin looking up the address of the house but couldn't find it. "Damn it Gus! Where's Shawn's mouse?"

"He spilled smoothie on it last week and he hasn't gotten a new one yet. Use the little pad in the middle of the keyboard." Gus pointed at a square black touchpad.

After struggling with it for a minute, and grumbling about newfangled technology, he finally got to the website and found the address he needed. "3360 Sunview Road. We can be there in fifteen minutes."

"Uh, shouldn't we have a plan or something?" Gus got up from his chair and grabbed his light jacket from the rack.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm not Shawn. I'm not going to go in half assed, guns blazing. We need a plan, but we need to see the place first okay?"

Gus nodded. He'd been so used to having to be the voice of reason in most cases with Shawn, that it was second nature for him to second guess everything. "Okay, let's go, but can we actually get something to eat on the way, I'm starved."

* * *

**END NOTES: Lol, the Gus and Henry partnership doesn't seem like it works as well as Henry and Lassiter. Mostly because in the series Gus is so fricken intimidated by Henry it's hard to correct him like he corrects Shawn.**


	7. The Tables Have Turned

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, I gave a bit on this one to the guys who wanted a bit more Shawn and Juliet in this story. I couldn't say no. They are just so darn cute together.**

**Spoiler: I also made sure to heavily whump a beloved character because someone wondered how I would do it in this version. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Tables Have Turned

_"I'm sorry Henry..."_

The shot from Jerry Carp's gun reverberated through Shawn's head as he jerked awake with a groan, or as much of a groan as he could muster with a tube down his esophagus, or was it his pharynx? Shawn had heard it both ways and wished that Gus were around to correct him, as if he were even able to communicate the semantic dilemma that he was currently having in the first place. Shawn figured he was heavily drugged up or he really wouldn't be worried about the correct pronunciation of his air tube all that much.

Hushed whispering from right outside his room got his attention.

"Yes he's asleep." Juliet said quietly into her cell phone.

Shawn strained to hear the voice on the other end and caught most of Carlton's reply echoing through the quiet area.

"The FBI is investigating the Feed Everyone Charity head Julian Drake. If the feds are involved this has to be big. The agent didn't say much but we did get out of him that the gun running through the firing range has something to do with it. We found nothing at Vest's house so we'll have to let him go tonight."

_Great._ Shawn frowned. _Let the hit man go. _

Juliet mirrored Shawn's thoughts, "There's nothing you can do to keep him? What about the FBI? Don't they have anything?"

A heavy sigh came through the receiver. "The FBI have been building up a case against Julian Drake for months O'Hara. They see Carp and Vest as small potatoes. Henry seems to think that Julian may be hiding Carp, but what I don't get is _why_?" Shawn was surprised. The only person he knew that was usually able to make Carlton that frustrated was himself. "Why would Julian put himself out there for a guy the police are hunting down. Whatever he's doing could be blown wide open. We haven't found any paperwork linking the two. If they were friends I could understand but there's absolutely nothing to prove that. Just a bunch of speculation. I'm stuck O'Hara."

"What about Vest? Do you think he would be a danger to Shawn?" Juliet sounded really worried.

"I think Vest has more to worry about than Spencer. I have a feeling Henry and Guster are going to stir something up. The Chief is keeping the police out of the case because of the FBI involvement, but that won't stop _them_."

_That's my daddy._ Shawn smiled and started to feel all floaty again. He turned his head and saw the timed morphine was being administered. Knowing he didn't have a lot of lucidity left, he tried to wrack his brain around Carlton's riddle. _Why would Drake protect Carp...?_ Shawn ruled out friends. Vest and Carp might be friends but there was no way a business man like Drake would risk that much for a friend. He thought about them being business partners, that made sense, and if the FBI knew about the gun running Carp was doing and hadn't done anything about it Carlton was right. It was big.

The colors in the room started to swirl and Juliet's voice started to become distorted. Shawn shook his head, trying to stay awake, he almost had this.

_So Carp and Drake are business partners and guns are involved. Why would Drake want guns._ Shawn asked himself. _He's the head of a charity. The guy probably spends most of his time delivering food to third world..._ Shawn gasped, both in pain and realization. As a charity organization, Drake would be above speculation if he were trafficking guns. Especially with a respected charity like Feed Everyone.

_He's not covering for Carp, he's covering for himself. He's guarding his supplier. He killed Atwater because he was a middle man knew too much and would have fingered his organization. _Shawn reached for his pen and paper but his dexterity was out the window and he knocked the pen to the ground. Cursing he looked around. The nurse's button was attached to the remote control for the TV, which Juliet had been using and it was sitting out of reach on the table. So that was out too. _What do I do? _Shawn's gaze landed on his food tray. Gus hadn't been there to eat his lunch for him and right there was a brownie with lots of chocolate frosting. Desperate and fading fast, Shawn got an idea.

* * *

"Ok Carlton, I will. Thanks." Juliet hung up and went back into Shawn's room. She was surprised to see his hands were covered in chocolate and there was a mashed up brownie sitting on him.. At first she thought he'd tried to eat again with the tube still in, but as she got closer she noticed a note with chocolaty writing on it next to the brownie plate. She quickly picked it up and read it.

JC=Sup & JD= Dem.

_Why didn't he use his pen?_ Juliet looked around and her question was answered when she noticed the pen on the floor. Way out of her boyfriend's reach.

For someone finger painting with frosting Shawn had done a pretty good job, but Juliet had no idea what it meant. Shawn was never one to be clear with his messages. Juliet had long ago realized it was just how his mind worked, but it had to be important if Shawn had been desperate enough to use frosting of all things.

She shook his shoulder gently, "Shawn?" but got no response. He was out cold and she was on her own for deciphering the clue he'd left. Juliet surmised that JC and JD were Jerry Carp and Julian Drake respectively, but Sup & Dem? She wracked her brain and said the message out loud. "Sup and Dem. Sup and Dem…" Suddenly it clicked. "Supply and demand!" Jerry Carp was the supply and Julian Drake was the demand. _Henry was right, Julian is protecting Carp. If he's his weapons supplier he can't have him arrested. He might talk._ That also meant that if her partner was right and Henry and Gus were going after him, they were walking into a world of trouble.

"Oh honey." Juliet leaned down and kissed Shawn. She didn't know whether it was from a vision or if he'd just had time to work everything out, but even in the hospital and drugged out of his mind, he still felt the need to help. "We'll get him, I promise."

She stepped back and took out her phone, calling Carlton again. He answered the phone with some urgency. "What O'Hara? Did something happen?"

Smiling a bit at his worry Juliet relayed the information that Shawn had figured out. It wasn't exactly _huge_ news but it helped confirm a few suspicions and gave Carlton a new lead to look at.

"Tell Spencer good work when he wakes up. I'm going to take another look at Carp's house. Maybe we missed something. Nothing there really screamed arms dealer to me but it won't hurt to take another look."

"What about the Chief?" Juliet pointed out. "She told you not to go after Carp."

"I'm not going _after_ Carp. I'm just going to go look at an old crime scene. Nothing wrong with that is there?" Carlton could be pretty sly when he needed to.

Juliet could almost hear the smile on the other end of the line. "Thanks partner." She hung up and sat back down next to Shawn's bed. She had no qualms about not being part of the investigation. Besides, when the time comes to let Vest go, she should be here to watch over Shawn to make sure no one tries to hurt him. _After all the crazy investigations he's gotten into, it was his father's mistakes that put him here._ It seemed to her that irony was never in short supply in Shawn's life.

* * *

Carlton pulled up to the seaside cottage not half an hour after O'Hara called him. The crime scene tape had been taken down but a police cruiser was scheduled to come by at least once every hour to make sure Carp didn't come sneaking home. Letting himself in the house with the key supplied to the SBPD, he set to the task of looking for something suspicious.

Two trips through the house and a lot of muttered curses later, Carlton was no closer to finding anything than he had been days ago when he _first_ checked the place. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok, if Spencer can get a lead from a hospital bed, I should be able to get something when I am standing in clue central." He picked a spot in the middle of the room and turned in a circle, looking around. He repeated the action in two other rooms before he noticed something. In the game room, with a juke box, pinball machine and various shelves and trophies, he noticed the afternoon sun was shining through a crack in the floor underneath a curio cabinet.

Bending down to take a closer look he noticed that the cabinet didn't have legs and was designed to sit right on the floor, but it wasn't. The gap underneath it was a good half inch wide. Standing again he messed around with the cabinet until he was able to move it sideways revealing a stairwell. "Carp you son of a bitch…" Carlton sneered and drew his gun before heading down the stairs.

Inside the room there wasn't much but a few empty shelves and some loose items and ammo lying around. One of those items was a MK 367 landmine. _The mine definitely came from here. They must have emptied it out before putting it in Henry's truck yesterday._ He was going to have to knock some heads when he got back to the station. The bad guys had had time to waltz in and empty out Carp's weapon locker right under their noses.

After he calmed down he realized that things might just work out after all. If they found the missing weapons, they'd be able to connect whoever had them to Carp. That was at least something he could work with.

Carlton turned in a circle, admiring the amount of shelves and how packed this place would have been when full. He took a couple of pictures of the layout for some decorating ideas and headed back upstairs. He needed to report this, and God forbid he may need to talk to that FBI agent again. _Maybe if we can nail Julian in time Henry and Guster will be off the hook before they get in over their heads._ He grimaced at the thought but set out to get things done on his end to help out Henry, however he could.

* * *

"Gus! Would you get your ass out here and help me?" Henry hissed at the black man who was still sitting in the driver's seat of the Blueberry.

They were currently on a stake out of the property that Julian Drake owned and had up for sale. They'd been watching the place for a couple hours and there was a lot of activity going on which told Henry that his instincts were right about Drake packing up his operation. Things were happening fast and they now had a very small window to work with before Carp was gone.

"Have you seen Carp yet?" Gus popped his head out of the car.

"Keep your voice down, and no, but I know he's there. If Julian thinks he's important enough to hide, he'd want to keep him close by."

Gus lowered his voice and asked, "If you haven't seen him, then why do you need my help?"

Henry sighed and lowered the binoculars. "Another set of eyes always helps Gus. Don't tell me you never picked up _anything_ hanging around during Shawn's lessons."

Gus glared at Henry, "I did learn something. I learned that stalking murderers is a good way to get murdered yourself." A thought came to mind and it was out of Gus' mouth before he could stop it. "You know, if it were Shawn were doing this, you would lecture him about the dangers of chasing criminals to their hide-out without back up."

Henry looked at Gus and silently applauded his boldness. The pharmaceutical salesman had practically grown up at the Spencer household but there was a skittishness there that never went away. Henry admitted to himself it was true, if Shawn had been pulling this stunt Henry wouldn't have missed the opportunity to give his son a good talking to about safety. "Gus, we're not storming the castle. If anything happens… fine, we'll call back up. Until then get out here and help me watch!"

Rolling his eyes, Gus got out of the vehicle and closed the door quietly. He knew the anger from the elder Spencer wasn't really directed at him. He was just feeling the same frustration and worry Gus was, but expressing it in his own, angry Spencer like way.

A couple minutes later they saw a black vehicle pull up and the tall, baby-faced FBI agent step out. "I really hate that guy." Henry grumbled.

The agent walked to the passenger side of the car and helped Julian Drake out. "Apparently his cover wasn't as blown as he griped about at the station." Gus snorted.

The pair watched as he helped Drake inside and a few moments later both Drake and Carp emerged on the balcony. "_Yes!"_ Henry pumped his fist. "I knew he'd be here."

Gus cast Henry a worried look. "Okay, we know where he is. Now can we call for back up?"

Suddenly, loud music started playing from Henry's pocket. The noise caught the attention of the men on the balcony a short distance away and they began to look around for its source.

Both Gus and Henry scrambled back into the car. "What kind of cop are you that you don't turn your phone off during an investigation?" Gus chastised the older man as he backed up his car quickly.

"It's Shawn's phone! I don't know how to turn the stupid thing off!" Henry complained and took it out to see who would be calling. It was Juliet.

Just as he picked up the phone, a bullet struck the Blueberry's back window, shattering it in. Gus screamed and Henry tried to stay cool as he answered with a "Hello?"

"Henry, I just wanted to tell you that Shawn…" Another bullet hit the driver's side mirror and it exploded. "What was that!?" Juliet demanded.

Henry didn't want Juliet to worry about them. "Nothing, just Gus and I are just out for a drive." Another bullet came really close to hitting the car.

"THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!" Gus screamed.

Henry shot him a disgusted glare as Juliet yelled through the phone, "Who? What's going on Henry?!"

"We'll get back to you." Henry felt bad for hanging up on her, but now wasn't the time to chat on the phone.

The shooting stopped as soon as they rounded the next corner, apparently they had been shooting from the deck and weren't following them. "Great, our cover is completely blown!" Gus yelled. He was still shaking and gripping the wheel tight.

"Damn it!" Their advantage of surprise was gone. They had even less time now to get them because now they knew they'd been found out. They had to come up with a plan, and fast.

* * *

Julian Drake watched through the thick trees as a blue vehicle raced down the driveway and turned off of his property. He held up a hand and the guards around him stopped shooting. He didn't get a good look at who it was that had been watching the house, but he suspected it had been some type of government agency. He turned to Carp, "We leave tonight. Someone is onto us and I want to be out of the country as soon as possible."

"The cops might be comin'." Jerry reasoned.

Julian held his nose up. "Let them. We had intruders on the property and my guards were concerned for my safety. They'd have to have a warrant to really search the premises, and we'll be long gone by then."

Jerry grinned. He knew that excuse would work. "Let me know if you need anything. I have to go sit down for a bit. The ol' hip is giving me hell." He turned and limped his tired frame back into the house. As a young man this type of situation would have excited him more, but he was old now. He'd just been looking to set up a nest egg when Henry had to come along and ruin everything.

Drake watched Carp leave and turned to his personal body guard. He'd noticed that the man had been shooting pretty high compared to the others that had been able to hit the vehicle. He'd seen the man shoot and he was a pretty good shot so he had to have known the people in the car. Plus he'd already seen the security camera footage of his guard flashing his badge at a couple of men at the Feed Everyone parking lot. Drake had planned to toy with the agent a little longer, but with his end game in place he could not take chances, and the agent would have to be dealt with now. "Let's go inside. There still might be someone watching us and I have something to show you."

Nodding obediently, the undercover agent followed Drake inside the house. He was silently cursing the stubborn pair and their blue car, and would definitely be giving their Chief an angry phone call as soon as he could. _They have no business meddling in my case. Damn amateurs… _his thought process was cut short as a heavy weight hit him on the back of the head.

One of the other bodyguards stood over him with a gun and Drake looked on approvingly. "Tie him up. I want to see what he knows. Then get rid of him." The guard nodded and left to go grab some rope.

* * *

**END NOTES: Yes, I did it. I injured the poor unsuspecting Blueberry.**

**I also always wished they would have shown how the agent was found out and figured it had something to do with what he did in the warehouse.**


	8. Worst, Plan, Ever

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Ugg, this was so hard to write. I tried really really hard to figure out how to not make this so much like the original episode but some things you just can't change. So I gave up and went with the fact that we never got to see how Lassie planned things. I hope I did it justice :)**

* * *

Chapter 8- Worst, Plan, Ever

"Of all the hair brained, idiot things you could have done Henry, this has to top them all." Carlton pursed his lips angrily and paced the floor of the car repair shop. He'd called Henry to see where he was after a panic stricken Juliet called him saying that Henry and Gus were being shot at. They'd gone straight to a repair shop to get the Blueberry looked at, but judging by the smoking radiator with a bullet hole through it, it wasn't going anywhere soon. "You know, your son heard the gunshots through the phone. He about had a fit about it." Carlton's blue eyes flashed with righteous anger. "You're a civilian now damn it. I ought to just take you in so I can tell O'Hara you aren't going to do anything else this stupid."

Henry stood and got in Carlton's face. "What would you do detective? Huh? What would you do if you were this close-" Henry held up a hand with his fingers a centimeter apart, "This close! To the man that shot your son and couldn't do anything about it because some sissy FBI agent said that man wasn't important enough to go after." Henry backed off and put his hands on his head in frustration. "That _unimportant_ guy used to be one of my best friends for over thirty years, and he almost took something very important to me away and I'll be damned if I let him get away with it."

Carlton huffed out a breath, "I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing, but there are smarter ways to do this."

"Yeah, I know." Henry shook his head frowning and hating the situation. Carp was right there for the taking.

"Listen Henry. I'm going back to the station. They're letting Vest go." Henry opened his mouth to protest but Carlton held up his hand. "There's nothing we can do about it, you know this!" Henry closed his mouth and frowned. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go."

Henry looked towards the main floor where Gus was still ranting and discussing price with the car repair man. They could hear him yelling from all the way across the building. "What about Gus?"

"O'Hara wants him to go to the hospital. She has to go home for a bit and Shawn needs someone to keep an eye on him."

Gus came in a second later. He was still a bit shaky from his near death experience and pissed as hell that his company car was practically destroyed. "A thousand dollars! This is highway robbery!" He flopped into one of the waiting room chairs. "At least I got a loaner."

Henry was never able to understand why his son and Gus had such a connection to that little car. "Gus, Lassiter and I are heading to the station. They're letting Vest go and I want to be there when they do. Lassiter says Juliet wants you to watch Shawn for a while too."

Gus figured Henry wanted to give one last rant to the sniper but he felt bad about being left out anyway, especially what he just went through to help find Jerry Carp. "Okay, fine. I've had my fill of danger for today anyway." He rose and without another word, stormed out of the dealership.

Carlton and Henry watched him go, knowing his feelings were hurt. As Gus drove away they got a glimpse of the loaner the repair shop had given him. "Oh my God it comes in other colors." Carlton said in a disgusted voice as the dark red Toyota Echo left the parking lot. "Let's get going." he grumbled and headed for his own, more manly, Ford Fusion.

Two minutes into the drive, Henry realized they weren't heading in the direction of the station at all. He sat up straight in the seat and looked around. It was Carlton's neighborhood. "Where the hell are you talking me Lassiter? You said we were going to see Vest!"

Carlton pulled into his apartment's parking lot and continued to stare forward. "Vest was let go about a half hour ago. I sent Guster to the hospital to keep him out of the way and safe with O'Hara while we get ready."

"Get ready for _what_ exactly?" Henry didn't like the sound of this.

"The way I see it." Carlton glanced at Henry, unsure how he would take the plan. "The only way to get Carp is to get him out and away from Drake. If he isn't in the house, he isn't in the FBI's jurisdiction and we can nail the bastard."

Henry got it. "You're talking extraction. Sending someone in."

"Exactly." The detective nodded. "With shooting your son, your attempted murder and the weapon stash, we have everything we need to keep him locked up for a long time. We just need to get you in there."

Henry was taken aback. He'd expected Carlton to want to go in and grab Carp. "Me?"

"Someone has to be waiting outside the property to arrest him." Carlton said simply.

"Okay…" Henry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If your plan is going to work, it would mean I would have to get past Vest, Drake, the FBI agent, and not to mention three or four guards who are all on red alert after today."

Getting angry again Carlton snapped, "Well whose fault is that?"

"Oh like you've never made a mistake on a case before…" Henry started but he didn't want to be pulled into another argument. "Fine, what's your big plan genius?"

"Okay, think like a criminal…or like your son. You've been locked up for days in a cell, what is the first thing you are going to want to do when you get out?"

"Bathe. You mean we're going to get Carp while Vest is in the shower?"

Carlton gave Henry a disgusted look, "What? NO! You are going to want food! Vest and the other guards are probably going to order food. I've seen it a million times when I follow criminals to their houses after they're let go. They order out."

Henry didn't know if he should be impressed or disturbed by Carlton's admission of following people home, but he let the comment pass as the detective continued. "What we need to do is intercept the food and put something in it. It's hard to aim a gun when you can barely walk."

"Besides being illegal as hell, how are we supposed to get the food to them? They know our faces."

Carlton had already picked up his phone and started dialing before Henry finished his question. "McNab? Detective Lassiter. I need you to come by my house. Henry and I need your help with something. You remember when you said you wanted to repay Shawn for saving your life? Now's your chance."

* * *

Shawn was not happy. Not happy at all. Not only was he shot in the chest, stuck in a room, unable to eat and in a large amount of pain… his father and best friend had just gotten shot at and he wasn't there to help them. He hated feeling helpless and right now, he felt very helpless.

Juliet sighed, "Shawn, could you stop pouting? Carlton is with them right now. I'm sure they're fine." She glanced at her phone and slumped her shoulders. No new messages. _Carlton should have called by now._

"Sure who's fine?" Gus walked in the room with a get well balloon.

Shawn instantly sat up straighter in the bed, causing him to groan in pain. Gus had been the last person he thought was going to come through his door. He'd heard the gunshots over the phone and for the last hour and a half had been expecting the worst.

"Gus?! What are you doing here?" Juliet exclaimed, mirroring her boyfriend's shock.

"Uh, Lassiter said that you wanted a break and sent me over." Gus was unnerved by how surprised they were to see him. _Didn't they call and tell her I was coming?_ "They said that they were going to go to the station and wait for Vest to be let go. They never called you?"

Juliet and Shawn looked at each other and raised their eyebrows, both thinking the same thing. Chief Vick had called only a half an hour ago letting them know to keep a look out because Vest had been let go. "Um, Gus… when did they tell you this?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. Why?" Gus had the feeling that he'd been tricked.

"Vest has already been let go." Juliet picked up the phone and tried calling both Carlton and Shawn's cell phones. She got no answer from either one. "Okay, I'm going to go see if I can find them." She grabbed her purse and turned to Gus, "Call me if _anything_ happens." She wasn't going to stand idly back and let her partner and her boyfriend's father get themselves killed.

Shawn shook his head and weakly reached for her. He didn't want her to go. He couldn't stand it if she got hurt too. Juliet kissed him on the head as he held her as tight as he could without screaming in pain.

"I'll keep them safe Shawn. I love you." She gave his hand one last squeeze and hurried out of the room.

Gus got watery eyed as he saw the look of hurt and longing in his friend's eyes. and quickly wiped the wetness away before Shawn realized he was showing enough emotions for Gus to start sympathetically crying. He went over and gave Shawn a fist bump. "They'll be okay Shawn. Juliet's a cop, it's what she does."

Shawn nodded. He was glad Gus was okay, but he remembered the look in Jerry Carp's eyes. He saw it again and again each time he closed his eyes. Desperation and fear. He'd betrayed a friend of thirty years because he was scared of the people he was working for. If a hardened detective was that afraid, Shawn had to wonder how bad said people were, and now his girlfriend was rushing after them. Grabbing the paper Shawn wrote _I can't lose her Gus._

There were the sympathetic tears again, but this time Gus didn't wipe them away. He knew what Shawn was thinking. He'd seen first-hand how dangerous the people they were going up against were. "I know buddy. I know."

* * *

"Where's the food? I'm starving!" James Vest exclaimed. After days of prison food he was ready for a big slice of pizza, but just his luck, it was late.

"You get Chinese?" One of the other guards asked.

Vest shot him a dangerous look. "Screw Chinese! I'm the starving one here and I want pizza." The other guard backed off, he knew better than to get on Vest's nerves when he was in a bad mood. Having just found out about his partner was an FBI agent had really unnerved him. They'd been side by side protecting Drake for months and he'd had no idea.

The doorbell was a welcome sound, Vest opened the door and saw a black haired man in a pizza uniform who was almost as tall as he was. Vest narrowed his eyes, the kid looked familiar, but he shrugged it off. _He probably delivered here before._

"Here is your pizzas sir. That will be $49.85." The delivery man said with a toothy grin.

Vest took out the money and growled, "Took ya long enough." He grabbed the pizzas out of the man's hands and slammed the door in his face. "Boys! Food's here!"

* * *

Buzz drove back down the driveway and pulled up next to Carlton's car where the real delivery boy was waiting. He handed the teenager the keys and the money. "I'm sorry, he only tipped fifteen cents."

"McNab! Get over here!" Carlton shouted.

"Thanks for the help!" Buzz waved and trotted over to where Henry and Carlton were waiting. Henry was decked out in Carlton's black combat vest and his own black turtleneck. Buzz was only given the information about what he was to do and was afraid for Henry if his part of the plan needed a bullet proof vest.

"Did they take the pizza?" Carlton asked eagerly. He'd hoped that Buzz wouldn't choke or screw up the plan by being himself. Cheery and way to conspicuous.

Henry on the other hand figured Buzz would do just fine, because no one could be as bad at undercover work as Carlton was.

Buzz nodded. "Yeah, they took it. Seemed really hungry too." Looking nervous he asked, "The Chief isn't going to fire me for this is she?"

"Not if she never finds out about it." Carlton warned. "Keep your trap shut and remember this is for Spencer."

Henry looked down the driveway. "How long is this going to take?"

"The Ipecac should take about twenty minutes to work. So they should have the pizza done with before they know anything is wrong. It gives us plenty of time for Phase 2."

Both Henry and Buzz gave Carlton a worried look. He was enjoying this way too much. Buzz raised an eyebrow, "Phase 2?"

Carlton glared at the younger officer. "Don't you have some paperwork to do?"

Buzz backed off. He realized that he probably didn't want to know what Phase 2 was anyway. "I'll just be uh…" He pointed to his car and trotted off.

"Officer McNab!" Henry shouted after him. Buzz turned around and met Henry's eyes. "Thanks." With a large smile, Buzz turned back around and drove off a minute later.

"You really shouldn't encourage him."

Henry shook his head and finally asked. "What's Phase 2? You never told me about a Phase 2." Carlton walked to his car and dug for a couple minutes. He came back with a detonator, a few sticks of C4 and a gigantic smirk. Henry groaned, "I don't even wanna know where you got that." He was seriously rethinking this whole thing.

Carlton almost laughed at Henry's expression. "Come on old man." He grinned, "Let's flush out a rat."

* * *

**END NOTES: I always wondered how the heck they got the Chinese food to the house after taking it to the Psych office and messing with it first. I doubted they would send in the real food delivery person because that would be endangering them... so I realized they must have called in a favor. Lol. Poor Buzz.**

**Oh! Also check out the Psych story "The Cyborg Life" by Magic-Amethyst80. It is fricken sweet. I know the awesomeness that is coming so you guys have to check it out. :)**


	9. I've Seen it Both Ways

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: (FYI: I published two chapters within a day of each other so make sure you read the last one before going to this one)**

**WOO! Finally done! I never thought it would take this long but I am happy with the result. I have a lot of Juliet in this chapter for the fact that I never liked that she appeared out of nowhere to save the day. I would have loved to see the story, so I wrote it and wove it into the alternate reality. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- I've Seen it Both Ways**

Juliet knew she was damn lucky the GPS was still working on Shawn's phone. Henry probably hadn't figured out how to turn it off, or remembered that cell phones had it. Both he and her partner had been ignoring her phone calls. She'd let herself into the Psych office and used Shawn's computer to get a bead on their location and cursed when she found out where they were. Julian Drake's house.

"I'm going to kill you two myself!" She grumbled through clenched teeth. Take one emotionally volatile father and a detective with a "devil may care" streak and you get a very bad combination. She shuddered to think of what they had planned.

* * *

It didn't take her long to get to the affluent neighborhood where Drake's house was. She spotted Carlton's car a block away from the property, but to her chagrin, it was empty. "Shit." She swore and took out her gun, carefully making her around the back of the house.

When she got there she found the back yard had a high privacy fence and she was unable see over it. "Okay… what now?" She asked herself but froze when she heard hushed voices.

"Everything's in place, now make sure you press and hold the button…"

"I _know_ how to use one of these!"

"Well you can't use a cell phone so I just assumed."

_That's them! _Juliet chanced a glance around the corner of the house.

"Looks like it's working." Both men were looking towards the house. "Ew…" Carlton turned away and faced Henry, "I'll be at my car. Get Carp there, and I can do the rest."

Juliet crept closer, keeping her back against the house, and saw Henry and Carlton hunkered down in a ditch in full view of the home's occupants if they just happened to look out the window. As an officer she'd just expected them to go around back as a tactical advantage and never would have thought they would be sitting ducks out in the open._ What the hell are they doing!?_

If she called out to them she would definitely be heard. She decided to run over to them to stop their insane plan instead, but before she could, Carlton ran off the other direction and Henry snuck closer to the other side of the house near the garages. She made an exasperated sound and went back around the way she came, towards the high fence, hoping to catch Henry if he came around back. She crouched behind the fence and was just about to climb and peek over it to see if he was there, when a huge explosion sounded from the front of the house, and all the lights went out.

* * *

"Holy!" Henry hadn't expected the explosion to be that loud, but he recovered quickly and hit the breakers on the house, plunging the entire place into darkness. Shouts of confusion and alarm came from everywhere and a couple guards ran past him towards the explosion across the street. They'd chosen the location because it was clearly visible from the house, and it gave Henry a view of how many guards had gone to check it out.

Henry quickly entered the house through the back kitchen door. He noticed right away that something was up. Boxes and crates littered the floors. _They were planning on leaving._ He reasoned, _And leaving soon!_ If they had waited just one more day, Drake probably would have been out of the country. Henry steeled himself and left the kitchen, quickly checking and making sure his gun was still on his hip, having the feeling that he might need it to get Carp out.

"Check the panel! Somebody get these damn lights on!" Henry heard Vest call out.

"_Crap." _Henry cursed quietly. He hoped to have more time to find Carp, but the darkness was hindering him just as much as it hindered the guards. Vest's voice was getting closer and the lights would probably be back on any second so he ducked around the corner and ran right into none other than Julian Drake.

Altering the plan, Henry quickly used the element of surprise and drew his gun on the faux philanthropist. "Hold it right there Julian."

Drake took a step back and took stock of the situation. The aging former detective from two days prior had invaded his home and was now pointing a gun at him. Jerry Carp had mentioned his name more than once and it took a moment for Drake to remember it. He raised an eyebrow. "Clever getting in, Mr. Spencer but how on earth do you expect to get out?"

The lights suddenly came on and more voices joined Vest's from behind him. Henry knew he was in trouble if he didn't get out soon. "Where's Jerry?"

"Is that who all this is about?" Drake feigned innocence. "Well I can take you right to him if you want a reunion."

Henry spun Drake around and jammed his gun in his back. "Walk."

Drake sneered and planted his feet. "I'm a very busy man, I can't have you being a thorn in my side… if you really want Jerry Carp, we can make a deal."

"I don't deal with scum. Now _walk!" _Henry had to hurry before he was caught out in the open.

"Henry?" Carp's voice from behind him made him spin around. His former friend was holding a gun straight at him and Drake. "I figured you'd be comin'."

* * *

Juliet heard the shouting from behind the fence and knew she had to do something. She hoped Henry's diversion could work for her too. Going around the side of the fence, she opened the gate to the back yard quietly. After low crawling next to the raised porch, the lights suddenly came on and she ducked under it.

Panicked but muffled noises sounded from a couple feet above her. Juliet dared to peek over the side and saw a large blond man tied to a chair. He'd seen her and he was frantically shouting through a gag. Juliet put a finger to her lips, signaling the need for him to be quiet. She hauled herself up and removed the gag.

"Thank you, thank you. They were going to kill me." The man took deep breaths.

"Who are you?" Juliet whispered, still not sure if she should just untie some random guy she knew nothing about.

"I'm FBI, undercover in Drake's operation. They made me this afternoon and I've been here since." He whispered back.

Remembering Carlton saying something about an undercover agent in Drake's operation, she realized this must be him. Juliet tucked her gun back in her pants and started to untie his hands when raised voices from the other side of the glass caught their attention and Juliet slid behind the pillar next to the chair, praying that no one inside saw her.

* * *

"Put the gun down Jerry or say goodbye to your boss!" Henry growled.

Carp smirked. "You aren't going to shoot him. Hell, you can't even shoot me."

Henry gave him a look of pain and betrayal. "Why'd you do it Jerry? Why'd you shoot my son? Why'd you kill Jack? For money!? We were friends!"

Locking eyes with Drake, Carp grimaced. "You don't know these people Henry. Nobody quits and lives. Jack quit and look what happened to him." His eyes became steely. "We may have been friends, but I never said I would die for you, or your kid. I figured shootin' him would get you off my trail till I could get out of here."

"Shawn had nothing to do with this, he was just protecting me, you could have let him go."

"Think about it Henry!" Carp hissed through gritted teeth. "I was a detective for 35 years! I had you and your kid point blank. I could've shot him a million places and he'd have been dead in seconds." He chuckled mirthfully, "I may be old, but I'm still a hell of a shot." He tightened his grip on the gun, as he saw Drake's glare. Carp knew that the gun runner was going to kill him for the admission that he'd let Shawn live. He switched his gaze to Henry. "But you are too stubborn! You never know when to quit!"

Henry couldn't believe it. Carp shot Shawn just because he thought it would be enough of a distraction to get him to back off. He shook his head, "You shot my son Jerry. I'm not going to quit."

"Well it's settled then." Carp lined up the shot. He'd kill Henry, then Drake and get the hell out.

Both armed men were taken by surprise when Drake suddenly rammed back into Henry, putting him off balance and kicked Carp in the stomach, causing him to drop his gun and fall to the ground. While Henry was dazed, Drake leveled his own gun at Carp. "You should really watch who you are friends with Jerry." He smiled ruthlessly. "You never know when they might just get you killed." His finger tightened on the trigger.

Carp winced and covered his face, waiting for the end.

Three shots rang out and broken glass sprayed everywhere as the patio doors burst in. Three crimson spurts of blood appeared on Drake's chest and he collapsed lifeless to the ground.

Both former detectives glanced through the now glassless doors and their gazes landed on the figure of Juliet, still poised to shoot but her aim was now on Carp. "Hands in the air!"

Henry was panting from exertion and shock, "Juliet? How?"

Before she could answer his question, Vest came around the corner with his gun drawn. "Watch out!" Juliet shouted and leveled her gun on the body guard. Not giving the trained gunman time to shoot, she took out his gun arm which dropped him to the floor in pain.

While Juliet was taking care of Vest, Henry made sure he had his gun on Carp. "The jig is up Jerry. You're going away for a long, long time." The defeated look Carp gave him was more satisfying than Henry could have hoped for.

Carlton came rushing in a moment later. Having heard the gunshots, he called in back up and hoped to not find Henry Spencer lying dead on the floor, knowing his partner and Shawn would never forgive him. To his surprise he saw Juliet, who was supposed to be at the hospital, cuffing a bleeding Vest, Julian Drake dead on the floor and Henry holding a gun on Carp.

He froze in place, his eyes widening in shock. "Okay, what did I miss?"

* * *

It took all night for the mess at the house to be cleaned up. Julian Drake's body was hauled away by Woody and the crates and boxes of weapons were all the evidence they needed to convict everyone associated with Drake, including Jerry Carp. The weapons that Carlton had found in Carp's house earlier were the nail in the coffin and there was no way a judge was going to let him go.

The FBI agent Juliet saved also helped out so Henry didn't have any charges pressed against him, stating that they would have lost Drake if the SBPD hadn't acted when it did. He begrudgingly gave his thanks before haughtily striding out of the office, hoping to never ever to have to come back there again.

While Carlton was taking care of most of the paperwork, and Juliet was making sure Gus and Shawn knew they were safe, Henry had a talk with the Chief.

Chief Vick gestured to a chair after she'd called him into the office, "Henry, sit down."

Henry hung his head and knew that he was going to get a very long talking to about what went on, but after catching Carp and taking down a weapons dealer, he figured it was worth it. "Look Karen, I'm sorry about what happened. I know you told me to back off but…"

She silenced him with a hand and asked, "How is Shawn?"

Surprised by the question, Henry went with it. "Good, Juliet said she got a call saying they are taking out the tube today. Knowing my son the first thing he's going to do is eat."

They both chuckled a bit at that but Chief Vick's face turned somber. "Do you know why O'Hara ended up at Drake's house Henry?"

Henry thought about it, and shook his head. He'd never really had the chance to ask her how she found them or how she was able to sneak up to the house.

"She followed you because she didn't want anything to happen to you and because she saw how worried Shawn was." She tried to lay the guilt on thick to get the point into Henry's head. "People care about you Henry. I need you to know that for the next time you run blindly after a killer. What do you think Shawn would rather have, justice, or his father at his bedside, safe?"

Henry put his head in his hands, wondering how he could be so stupid to make Shawn worry about him so much. "I know Karen."

Chief Vick stood up from her desk. "Go see your son. I'm sending O'Hara with you too. Detective Lassiter can finish the paperwork, since he's going to be on desk duty for a while." She had found out some of what Carlton had done, and it was enough to have him suspended without pay, but she figured the bigger punishment would be to actually have him sit down and do his own paperwork without pawning it off on his partner.

Henry grinned sheepishly and made a note to thank Carlton for the help and apologize for getting him put on Chief Vick's crap list. "Okay Karen, and…thanks."

She gave Henry a curt nod and went back to her own paperwork, reminding herself that she had to go see Shawn too eventually.

Once out of the office, Henry spotted Juliet right away, as if she was already waiting for him. "Karen talk to you too?"

"A little. She told me I could have a couple more days off to spend with Shawn after last night." Juliet paused and looked over at her partner whose desk was completely covered in papers.

"Damn it where is the white out!" Carlton shouted and three rookies ran to go get him some.

Juliet smiled at the sight and followed Henry out of the building.

* * *

Juliet and Henry saw that Shawn was asleep when they arrived at the hospital. It was still early in the morning and all the excitement of the last few days must have really taken its toll on his energy, so they spent some time filling in Gus on all the details of the night before.

Gus turned green at a few parts and was glad Shawn wasn't awake to hear all this. His dad had almost died again, and his girlfriend was in a lot of danger. He knew his friend wouldn't take it well. Especially in the state he was in.

The doctor interrupted their discussion an hour into it. "How are we all doing today?" He went over and opened the blinds flooding the room with sunshine and eliciting a groan from Shawn. "It's time to get that tube out of you Mr. Spencer."

Shawn couldn't have been happier about that statement and he showed it by doing everything the doctor asked him to while he removed it. As the last of the tube was removed, Shawn let out some painful hacking coughs before taking a deep breath.

Juliet had taken his hand. "Shawn, are you okay?" The other's looked on as well.

A few seconds later and Shawn was able to give a breathy response, "_Yeah… yeah I think I'll be okay._"

The doctor nodded. "He should be out of the woods now. The infection is clearing up nicely and we'll be able to tell in a couple days how long he'll need to stay here."

"_Thanks Doc."_ Shawn smiled and turned his eyes to Juliet. "_Hey sweetie… I could really use a smoothie._" Even though he could talk, they'd gotten pretty good at non-verbal communication over the past few days, and his eyes told her that he wanted some time to talk to his dad.

Getting it, Juliet let go of his hand and motioned for Gus to join her. "I'm thinking you want a smoothie too Gus."

"Nah, I'm fine." Gus shook his head. He wanted to stay with Shawn.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "_Gus." _*Cough* "_Don't be a fourteenth wheel. Go get a smoothie._"

Gus gave Shawn an annoyed Tsk and reluctantly followed Juliet out of the room.

Finally alone, Shawn let the mask he'd been holding in place for his friends' sake drop and gave his father a grumpy pout. "_You're an idiot._"

Henry's eyebrows raised. "Oh, and I suppose you're one to talk. You probably would have done the same thing in my place."

Shawn huffed out a breath and adjusted to a more comfortable position, "_Semantics._"

"Fine, I'll admit I went a _little_ overboard, but we got him right?" Henry put a hand on Shawn's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Shawn nodded. He was just really happy that his dad and Juliet were okay. Looking up at his dad he asked, "_Did you really set off an explosion?_"

Henry gaped at Shawn. He'd said that to Gus when his son was supposed to be out cold. "You weren't asleep were you?"

"_No. I'm glad you're okay though. My girl really saved the day didn't she…_" Shawn's voice trailed off. Now that the tube was gone, he was actually pretty comfortable. "_You can tell Jules to hold off on that smoothie._" He yawned and groaned at the pain it caused.

Henry chuckled and watched as his son. Shawn was almost asleep when Woody, who must have gotten done examining Drake's body, came in with another body bag. "Hey there! How is Shawn feeling?"

Shawn sat up and gave him a confused look, while Henry stood and stomped to the door. "I told you last time Strode! OUT!" He shut the door in Woody's face once again.

"_What was that about?" _Shawn asked.

"Nothing…"

Henry was interrupted by knocking at the window and a muffled voice calling out. "I'll stick around just in case!" He waved the body bag and gave a thumbs up.

"STRODE!" Henry shouted and bolted out the door, chasing the coroner down the hallway.

_I must have missed something there._ Shawn mused to himself and hunkered back down into his soft blankets, content that his loved ones were safe and justice had been served. _Speaking of served, I wonder when they breakfast is…_

* * *

**END NOTES: All done guys! ****Thank all of you guys for the great reviews and for sticking with it!**

**I had to have Woody in that last part. He is so random. Anyway, I also tried to flesh out Jerry Carp's motive a bit and explain why the hell a guy who has shot guns for most of his life couldn't kill someone three feet away. Seriously, once I thought about it the holes in this episode were nuts! Sometimes I really wish they wouldn't sacrifice so much substance for comedy, but we all got to see BadassShawn! So it's all forgivable..**

**OH! And anyone else notice a pattern to the last names in the episode? Vest, Carp, Atwater, Drake... all having to do with fishing. Lol**


End file.
